The Story of Us
by katemenz
Summary: Nate and Caitlyn. It's always been them since the start. So this must the story of them, right?
1. Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace

The Story of Us 

Chapter 1: 'Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace.'

**Hello! This is a new FanFic! Don't own anything. This chapter is based on Taylor Swift's song, Speak Now with a twist.  
Love Taylor Swift! There will be mentions of her throughout the story. Oh yeah, for all you Justin Bieber Haters out there, please don't write bad reviews, he was the first person on my mind. ENJOY! ;) Oh, and Happy Halloween 2010! :P **

"Cait, here, let me fix that for you." Mitchie offered. After fixing what already was accomplished by the make-up artist, she slipped a hair pin into my hand and whispered, "in case something bad happens in the ceremony," I smiled. Mitchie was always there for me.

I'm not good friends with the bride but somehow, Nate managed to get me, Ella and Mitchie to take part as bridesmaids. "Girls," the wedding planner came in. "It's time. Go watch your best girlfriend get married!" now this was awkward. "Uhhh, we're not really close with the bride. We're good friends with the groom." Ella looked uncomfortable saying that. The smile was suddenly wiped off of the wedding planner's face. "Oh. Okay, go watch your friend get married, then." She said in the most non cheery way possible. Ignoring that, we grabbed our bouquets and walked out the door. We sat in the limo and talked while waiting for the driver. "Can you believe that Nate's getting married? I mean, he's only 17." Ella pointed out. "I know, aren't they a little young? And have you seen them even go on the first date?" Mitchie agreed. I was just sitting there listening in their conversation and stared out the window mindlessly. They both could see my emotion, even when my face wasn't showing it. And with that, they changed the subject. "I'm walking with Shane, who are you with Ella?" Mitchie asked. "Uhhh… Jason. What about you, Caitlyn?" I only heard a bit until I was snapped back into reality. "Uhh, Justin Bieber." I said, not paying much attention to the conversation. My two best friends screams and squeals reeled me back in. "Ahhh! Caitlyn! You've gotta trade with me!" Ella squealed. That was then I realised what was happening. "Uhh, let me think… NO!" I smiled widely. They both groaned. Who would be stupid enough to switch partners? When your partner is JB? No way! After a few minor debates and 3 minutes without talking to each other, we arrived.

I was the last one to get out and knowing what was going to happen today, Nate getting married and all, I took a deep breath and took everything in. When I stepped out of the limo and walked down the aisle, Nate was somehow staring at me like I was the bride about to marry him. I grinned at him and mouthed 'congrats'. I could almost make out what he was mouthing back, 'thank you'. And then suddenly, the groomsman I was wrapping my arm around cleared his throat. It took me about a minute to finally realise who he was. Justin Drew Bieber. Then, like normal people, we talked whist walking very slowly: an inch per second. And then, out of the blue, he commented, "so, is Nate your best friend or something? Cos it seems like you're closer to him than the bride." "Yep. The best you could ever ask for." We whispered to each other. "Cool. I can see the way he looks at you. It's totally different to the way he looks at Dana." I could see Nate. He was still staring at me. "How different?" I asked looking at the bouquet of flowers resting in my hand. "Good different. It's like he wants you to be the one in white walking down the aisle last." He replied. "Well that'll be a shame. We wouldn't have had this talk." I joked. "More like a whisper. Oh yeah, how long have we been walking? I mean this must be a really narrow chapel!" I giggled but not loud enough so that the people sat on the benches would hear. That would be embarrassing. We finally arrived at the altar. Now, in normal weddings, the bridesmaids would go onto the left side but since we were invited by the groom, we were sat on the right side. We sat in order. That meant that I sat next to one Justin Bieber. All in all, without the screaming girls (including Ella) following him around, he was not a bad guy. We talked for the rest of the time the other participants walked down. Then it was time for the bride, Dana Turner. To be honest, she walked down the aisle faster than the rest of us. Justin was right. Nate did look at Dana differently. It was time. For Nate to get married.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join two loves into one. Now before we move on, is there anyone who would like to object to this marriage?" Justin nudged my elbow and whispered, "There's your last chance." The preacher looked around the room. "Speak now or forever hold your peace." There's the silence, there's my last chance and so I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes directly on me. Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at him, my one and only true love. "I object," I raised my hand up nervously. "Nathan Geoffrey Gray, I love you. And I always have. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. But that's not going to happen. Obviously you're going to choose Dana but I just wanted to let you know because I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering 'what if?'" I turned to Justin and said, "thank you" "anytime. And if you're ever in Canada, here." He gave me his card. I gave him a hug that made it fail like I had known him for years, even before he was famous. It was like I was the one behind the camera posting his videos on YouTube. With still no answer from Nate, good or bad, I walked down the aisle with everyone still staring at me and headed for the door. I reached for the doorknob when…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**What did you guys think? R+R Please! :D**

**And again, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! OOOOOOHHH! :P**

**KateMenz**


	2. Anywhere But Here

The Story of Us

Chapter 2: Anywhere But Here

**Sorry bout the small chapter, guys. I'm updating soon... :)**

"Caitlyn! Wait!" I turned around to see Nate running down the aisle. The next thing I knew, he was standing right in front of me. "Will this let you know the answer?" I didn't know what he was going to do so I just stood there, staring at him. Then all of a sudden he leant in and kissed me in front of everyone in the room, including his fiancée and her snotty little family. "Yeah." I grinned. We walked out of there with everyone in awe. We both got into my 1963 Mercury Comet and were about to drive away when we heard a shout. "Guys! Wait up!" Shane shouted with the rest of the gang. The four others rode at the back while Nate drove. "So… Where are we going?" Mitchie asked. "Anywhere but here."


	3. Do You Think It Means Something?

The Story of Us 

Chapter 3: Do You Think That Means Something?

**Hey! It's me!... again. lol :) Here's chapter 3.. Thanks for the reviews! :D Please review a bit more.. This chapter has a diary entry in it.. and plus.. there's a surprise! Thanks! **

Caitlyn's Diary 

September, 2009  
Dear Anna,  
I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant. It's not a false pregnancy; I took the test 4 times. All positive. At 17, this is really hard for me. I mean, what am I going to tell my parents? And what about Nate? How is he going to react to this? We're not even married yet so what is he going to say? I guess I'm just going to find out.

He was sitting on the leather couch we bought almost two weeks ago. Yes, I am living with rockstar, Nate Gray, at the age of 17. It didn't seem uncomfortable cos I knew that he will always be there for me; from protecting me to making a sandwich. Isn't he nice? But with the conversation we were about to have now, who knows what he's gonna do?  
"Nate," I said, walking out of the bathroom. "I need to talk to you about something, something urgent." Realising that it was serious, he turned the TV off. "What's wrong, Caity?" he asked curiously. "I'm pregnant." I replied. Butterflies roamed around my stomach because even just saying that word made feel nauseous already. He stared blankly at the switched off TV, traumatised of what I said. I couldn't imagine how he was feeling right now.

Nate's POV  
Oh my gosh. Caitlyn was pregnant? How could that be? I mean, I know how it happens, but I swear we used protection. Too much was going around my head right now, and Caitlyn looked a bit nervous so I needed to give her an answer that made her know that I will always be there everyday. With her, and the baby that was going to be welcomed into the world in 9 months time. Caitlyn was now tearing up. I couldn't tell if it was in a good way or a bad way. "Hey," I cupped her cheeks with my hand. "Come here," I pulled her in for a hug and comforted her while she sobbed in my chest. "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna take care of this baby. And hey, we're gonna get married in February, anyway. Just think of this as a head start in our family." I smiled and thought about the future ahead. "How are we going to tell our parents? Sure, yours will be fine about this since their three kids are rockstars and it bound to happen anyway now!" she was worried. "With or without parents, our child will be so happy with the environment built around him. Just remember that I love you. That's all you need to think about now. We'll worry about that stuff tomorrow." "You just said 'him'. Do you think that means something?" she asked glad to be changing the subject. "Maybe. I'll elaborate in 9 months."

Caitlyn's POV  
"I can't believe you're pregnant! I'm so happy for you guys" Mitchie squealed. It would be almost impossible for the whole restaurant to not hear that. Unless, of course, they were deaf. "Congrats, guys." Shane hugged me tightly. "Uhhh, Shane, sorry to end this moment but you're pushing the baby to my bladder." I excused myself to go to the bathroom. When I got back, I was surprised of the fact that Nate was already discussing baby names with them when I was just over a month pregnant. "I like Michael," he said deep in conversation. "Yeah, me too. But I think that it'll be better if Michael was a middle name, you know? Hey, what about this? We put two names, one name has to be common and the other has to unique." It was like one of those times in cartoons that a light bulb would shine brightly on top of their heads. "Okay, deal. What about Lucas Michael? For a boy, of course." Nate commented, or should I say, my fiancée? Yes, if you haven't realised by now, Nate and I are engaged. "Yeah. And what about Amy Kristen for a girl?" he replied. "Deal." we both seemed satisfied of the name of our baby coming in 7 and a half months' time. We carried on with dinner and talked for a little while on how everyone was doing. I didn't really get much information taken in because I spent half of the evening in the bathroom! Why do babies always have to squish stuff?

**So... now you know... Posting chapter 4 later on... What's gonna happen there?**

**... REVIEW PLS! :D **

**KateMenz**

**PS. Tell me if you want me to add stuff to the story... I always welcome ideas, suggestions and a bit of constructive criticism! :D **


	4. I Do Want Fries With That

The Story of Us

Chapter 4 I Do... Want Fries With That

**Hello! Here's the next chapter.. That was quick! Review more please!**

Nate's Diary  
January, 2010.  
Hey James,  
How have you been? I'm fine. Other than the fact Caitlyn is driving me crazy! She's on her 3rd month and her hormones are really getting on MY nerves! Oh yeah, did I tell you that next month's my wedding? That's even worse cos everyday, Caitlyn is freaking out about something about the wedding. I think I've been to every restaurant or cafe around town as for the past month, Caitlyn's been craving something different everyday! I gotta go, James, Caitlyn wants me...again. Wish me luck! For everything.

February 18, 2010.  
Caitlyn's POV  
"I'm freaking out! Everything's messed up! I don't even know if we're gonna be ready in time. I guess I'm just going to have to cancel-" I was tired and pregnant. That was one of the worst case scenarios you could ever be in. Arrggghhhh! "Cait, relax. Go to sleep. You need rest. The baby needs rest. Go. Ella and I will take care of everything." Mitchie confronted me. I didn't even try to protest. They were right. I was tired. And with that, I said my goodnights and lied on my bed next to Nate. My gigantic pregnant body (who knows how much I weighed?) thudding on the bed woke Nate up in a flash. "Oh, sorry babe. Go back to sleep." I apologised. "Nah, it's okay. I've had my sleep. Plus, we need this practice for when the baby comes. You go to sleep. You need it." he said, standing up. "Nate, can you just stay here and we can talk for a little while? We haven't done that in a long time." I pouted. "Sure, Hun." he sat back down leaning on the headboard, like me. He put one arm around me and the other was on my growing stomach. "Can you believe it that in 4 days time we're getting married?" he asked me. "Yeah. We still have a lot to do. I just don't know if we can do all those things in just 4 days." "Don't worry. We've still got little Lucas or Amy in there. Maybe they could be holding the rings or maybe one of the flower girls." I smiled at the fact that he would wait until the baby was born to get married. It was sweet of him to suggest that we shouldn't know the sex of the baby until after he/she was born.

February 21, 2010 [WEDDING DAY!]  
Caitlyn's POV 6:00am  
The wedding was going to start at 3:00pm. I didn't know why Ella and Mitchie woke me up so early. "You've got to get ready." Ella forced me to do so. "Why? The ceremony starts at 3:00pm!" I was getting suspicious. What happened that night when I left them to go to sleep? "Just do it!" it took me about 3 hours for the professionals to do my hair and make up. Then an hour to get into my dress. After that, I was pushed into the carriage which didn't even give me a second to appreciate the weather we were blessed with on this Californian day. Okay, now it was getting weird; it only takes you an hour to get to the chapel. I couldn't see what was going on since my two best friends put a blindfold around my eyes. It was getting a bit cold so I think Ella put a blanket around my dress. Was this a new form of kidnapping? From what seemed like forever we arrived at the still unknown destination.

I stepped out of the carriage and it was freezing. I was given a cardigan that wasn't too thick or too thin to wear which actually felt comfortable and kept me warm. And then a bell rang which I figured was a signal because once the sound struck, the gels guided me in the opposite way. Another bell rang and Mitchie carefully took my blindfold off cautious to make sure not to smudge any of my make up. I glanced around and realised I was outdoors. There were vintage double doors sat firmly in front of me. "It's time," Mitchie nodded to the two boys in tuxes who opened the doors and I saw what I saw. Nate. In his tux and everyone was there. My family, my friends. Everyone. Here in the place where me and Nate first met. Camp Rock. It's a good thing my parents supported me with this pregnancy thing, sure my dad got a bit overprotective, but hey, that's what dads do! Walking down the aisle is like a journey of your life; the beginning is when you first walk into the room, the next is when you see your friends and family accompanying you and the last is when your parents hand you to your future husband. What I love about this is that your parents are with you every step of the way. And when you reach the end, you think it's the end but it's really just the beginning. Of a new life and a new world.

**Thanks, guys! What did you think? Review! Welcome constructive criticism! And ideas! :D REVIEW!...IF YOU LOVE TAYLOR SWIFT, JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANY OTHER CELEBRITY INVOLVED IN THIS STORY! THERE'S ALSO ANOTHER THING, THERE WILL BE SOME MENTIONS ON OTHER ONES THROUGHOUT THE STORY... :D**


	5. Uhhh, Listen

The Story of Us 

Chapter 5: Uhhh, Listen

**Hey guys! You may have noticed my newest review... it's to say thanks! And, I really hope you guys review more... And here it is ... The Story of Us.  
ENJOYY! **

Caitlyn's POV June 17, 2010

Being pregnant is getting old. Really. Waking up in the morning and taking a look at yourself while you freshen up and realising you have a big bump on your stomach is really getting well... boring. I'm glad that this baby is finally getting out of me. Thank God. I was at home with Ella and Mitchie. They decided to take care of me since this week was my due date. It's pretty annoying when you're trying to get some sleep and you hear them talking about boys like it was a sleepover next door. So we were hanging out [like the old days], watching a bit of TV every now and then, listening to the radio- all those type of things.

The great thing about being pregnant is that you get to order people around and also get them to run errands. That was definitely fun. "Hey Mitch, I'm kind of hungry," I complained. "Can you go see if we've got any snacks in the kitchen, please?" "Sure, sweetie," after rummaging through the cupboards messing up our pantry, she found nothing and decided to go to the grocery store. "I'll come with. I haven't done the monthly shopping and we're running out of stuff back at the house. Jason's getting annoyed about that." Ella grabbed the keys to her car. "You gonna be okay, Cait?" "Yeah, I'll be fine." I heard the door close and got back to watching TV. Hot Tunes was the only channel I liked. Apart from the baby ones , of course [Nate and I are getting used to watching baby channels].

"Hello, all Connect 3 lovers out there. Jennifer Kelly here reporting to you from our LA studio. So, you guys all remember when youngest of trio, Nate Gray tied the knot with his girlfriend, Caitlyn Gellar in February. That was a big surprise; we haven't been seeing a lot of Mrs Gray lately, have we?" I didn't like where this was going. "This picture was taken about 3 months ago and it looks like Caitlyn has a bump on her stomach, there. Mrs Gray, you have to start working out! Or is it the other thing? Is she pregnant? That was the latest picture taken of her. It's not like she's dead, right?" I laughed at that comment but felt worried of Nate's reputation. What's gonna happen?

Then suddenly, I felt something. Oh no. There was blood dripping down my leg. Please don't tell me I'm going into labour NOW! When there's no one's around! You have got to be kidding me! I grabbed the already packed overnight bag, car keys and my phone. I hurriedly connected my iPhone to the car speaker so that I could call people and tell them that my water broke! I started the car and called Nate. I the phone ring a couple of times then it answered. "Hello?" "Hey, Nate. It's Caitlyn. Yeah, uhhh, listen my water broke." "What? Okay, which hospital are you going to?" "Uhhh, Sacred Heart. Listen, I have to go and please call everyone else. Bye. Love you." I hung up without even listening to his response. While cruising down the streets, I received my first contraction. This caused me to speed down the 20mph road and then, you would not believe this, I got pulled over by a police car! I did all those normal things but then I was forced to tell the police officer that I was going into labour when another contraction occurred.

This was a weird day. I was going into labour without my husband or any of my friends and family and oh yeah, I got to the hospital in the back of a police car! Minutes after I arrived, Nate and his brothers came along with Ella and Mitchie. An hour after that, I was wheeled into the delivery room with Nate by my side every step of the way.


	6. Little Surprises

The Story of Us

Chapter 6: Little Surprises

**Review Please! :D xD **

**...**

**Oh, and check out my Wizards of Waverly Place story; A Change of Heart!**

Caitlyn's POV

So here's what happened; sometime this week was my due date and my water broke! Oh yeah, no one was there so I rode to the hospital in the back of a police car! Well, that's what happened so far so let's get back to the story...

"Come on, baby, you can do it, push!" Nate squeezed my hand so tight, I swear I could see it bleeding. "Well, it would help if you would stop abusing my hand!" I was sweating so much like the time I ran 5k in the marathon. Nate suddenly let go of my hand realising that he was hurting me. "Come on, Caitlyn. Just a bit more and you can get him out." Dr Greene encouraged me. "Wait, 'him'?" I gazed up at Nate happy to finally now that I was having a baby boy. Lucas Michael was almost out then the little guy was welcomed into the world, crying. it was the most wonderful noise I have ever heard.  
"You've only got little time to rest. The second one's coming any second now." She sighed, wiping her even sweatier forehead. "What? Another one? Oh my gosh, hon, we're having twins!" Nate exclaimed and kissed my forehead. I could see it in his eyes. He was hoping it was a girl, just like me. But either way, I would still love them, whatever happens. "Okay, Caitlyn, its time to start pushing again." Nate grabbed my hand again, I guess he had an instinct that I really needed his clenching hand once again. "Push!" "I'm pushing!" I said irritatedly when Nate said it again. He took a little glimpse and said; "it's another boy!" I pushed once more and heard Dr Greene encouraging me again. "Here he comes!" Nate took another glimpse and from my angle, I could see a tear falling from the corner of his eye. Many nurses gathered round to see this wonderful moment. It was one I was meant to remember for the rest of my life. And I will.

They gave me time to rest after. I think I slept for about 3 hours then woke up to the beautiful sound of my baby boys. "Hey, go back to sleep. It's alright I'll take care of them, you need to get some rest." he said. I realised that a crib was right next my bed. I stretched long enough to reach it and pulled it to a better view of my little boys. "We still haven't got a name for this little guy yet. What do you suggest?" "Uhhh, what about this? Jacob Alexander?" "Why Jacob?" Nate was a bit curious. Now, this was embarrassing. I pointed at the picture in the cover of a magazine lying on the coffee table. It was a photo of Jacob Black from Twilight with his big abs. Maybe that's what caught my eye. "To be honest, I really like the name Jacob. Even if it is one your celebrity crushes." he chuckled. "I'm glad. And what about Alexander for a middle name? That way, he can be called Alex or Jake." I suggested. "Yeah, and for little Lucas here, 'Luke'." it seemed right.

Nate's POV

I kissed the mother of my children gently realising she must've been tired. "Knock, knock." Jason whispered when door was already open. "Come in, come in," I fully opened the door. "Twins? Oh my gosh! Guys congratulations!" Ella hugged us both. She let go when we heard one of the boys gurgle. They must've been awake. "Who are these little guys?" Mitchie cooed. She couldn't take her eyes off of them. "Well, that one on the right is Lucas Michael and the one on your left is Jacob Alexander." I answered realising that Caitlyn had fallen asleep with her head on my shoulder. We all forgave her, since she had suffered about 9 hours with only little rest once in a while.


	7. Two Little Things Can Change Your Life

Chapter 7 Two Little Things Can Change Your Life

**Hey guys! Hope you like this one ;  
PS. Pretty short... Sorry bout that... o.O **

Nate's POV

While listening to Caitlyn sleep soundly, I stared my newborn kids, wondering what they would be like when older. I pictured both of them in very different situations. For instance, I saw Lucas as a successful owner of a car dealership company. I just saw him shaking hands with people at different times of the day. It seemed right. Jacob, on the other hand, had a completely different personality from his brother. Despite Lucas being older by just minutes, it just seemed like they didn't know who they were and led very different lives. I saw Jacob as a musician, following the footsteps and heritage of the family. I felt proud either way.

I didn't realise that I was suddenly looking up into space until I heard Jacob gurgle which then converted into a cry for his mother. Hearing this, Caitlyn woke up just as the nurse walked in. We stayed at the hospital for about 4 more days then the boys finally got to see where they were going to live. Since in the next month we were moving to an even bigger house, we tried our very best for the boys to not grow close to the apartment. But for two newborns, it wasn't hard at all. The one thing that Caitlyn and I were still getting used to was the crying and howling at 3 in the morning. It was a long month.

August 2010 [moving day]

Caitlyn's POV Dear Anna,  
It was hard moving houses with 1 month year old twins. And they were boys. With the crying and hollering, I personally would prefer waking up at 3 in the morning and staying up until 10am for the rest of the year. Scratch that, for the rest of my life. It's a good thing the rest of the gang were there to help out. Oh my gosh, too much has been going on lately that I didn't tell you what's happening between them all! Well, now's a good time since both of the boys are asleep. Let's see; Jason and Ella got married in July! It was so cute! It took place in a small chapel and only the closest friends and family were invited. That gave me a chance to learn a bit of Filipino from Ella's grandparents. Kumusta? That means how are you? Anyway, of course the paparazzi would make their way so Jason took care of them! There was this one section of the chapel just for the press. But they couldn't get to the venue except MTV who was documenting the whole thing. And well, Shane and Mitchie have been taking it slow... Which is pretty weird. They've been pretty secretive between the gang too. Hmmm... I wonder what's happening?

**R+R Please!**


	8. A Small Box Under The Tree

The Story of Us

Chapter 8: A Small Box Under the Tree

**Hey guys! Okay, so I caved. I don't have anything else to do anyway so I might as well publish this. Alright, I'm making a deal with you. I'll only publish the next chapter IF I get at least one review! So start reviewing! Alright, here's chapter 8 of The Story of Us. And oh yeah, this is the Christmas 'episode'.**

Nate's POV December 2010

This wasn't just the boys' first Christmas. We were celebrating it for another reason. The boys turn 5 months! So we were excited. It was Christmas morning and the whole gang decided to sleep over at our house. Our families, however, couldn't make it. We opened up our presents piling up the tree; most of them for the twins. Shane had gotten Mitchie a teddy bear from build a bear workshop which had a recorded voice of Shane saying 'I love you'. It was cute at first then it started getting annoying when Shane kept playing it again and again. Mitchie got Shane a brand new pair of dark red converses with the writing 'Mitchie 3's Shane' across the pair. It seemed like we all gave personalised gifts this year. Jason received the new iPhone from Ella that was engraved 'I'm the only one who can touch YOU and this iPhone. Lovey dovey, Ella.' and Ella was given an autographed sewing machine of Vera Wang and Justin Bieber. "Take a look at the back," Jason said. Ella spun the machine around and there was a signature. It was Jason's. It wrote, 'You were the one who sewed my heart back together. I love you. Jase.'  
Now it was time for Caitlyn's gift to me. She walked out of the room to get it. It must've been big. When she came back, I saw this beautiful red and blacklist acoustic guitar in front of me. On the fretboard, it wrote, 'Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace.' I smiled at the thought of what happened over a year ago. And then at the corner of the tuning head it said, 'I object. -Caitlyn Gellar-Gray.' I kissed her gently. It was another way of saying 'thank you'. "Okay, what did you get me?" Caitlyn said with a pleased look on her face. I crawled to the tree and grabbed the smallest box under there. I gazed at her face and she looked a bit disappointed. I just grinned, she didn't know what was coming her way. She ripped it open finding a box to take its place.

Caitlyn's POV

What was this? Pass the parcel? The kids are way too young for this. I opened the box and found a pair of keys. "Keys? What are these for?" I asked. It seemed like a perfect question. Without saying a word, he grabbed my hand and led me to the driveway with his other hand covering my eyes. Are they trying to kidnap me again? I grabbed the baby monitor when remembered that the boys were sleeping and walked out of the door. "Ready?" they all asked me. "Yeah, whatever." this was getting old. He took his hand off my eyes and I saw a car that wasn't familiar to me.

"Merry Christmas, honey." he kissed me on the cheek. I was still holding the keys that was once inside a very small box. It took me about 3 minutes to realise what those keys were for. He got me a car! And not just a car, it was a Porsche Cayenne! I guess you could say that it was a family car... I squealed, jumped and hugged Nate so tightly. When I finally calmed down, he and I shared a moment just looking into each other's eyes. "Merry Christmas to you too." I kissed him gently just in time for the driveway lights to flash on. Then we were interrupted by the baby monitor wailing so loudly which caused me to run back to the house.

**Thanks! And remember, we have a deal! ;)**


	9. A Raindrop is a Beautiful Thing

Chapter 9 A Raindrop Could Be The Most Beautiful Thing in The World

**Hello! New Chapter! Same deal as always plus whoever's the 24th and 25th reviewer (that's a member, of course,) will get an early sneak peek of chapter 10! I'm not updating til in about 2-3 weeks, maybe even more! Get reviewing! ;D**

Mitchie's POV  
What a year Caitlyn and Nate had. They got married and then had twins. Wow. I was sitting on front porch swing of my parent's house thinking about all this. Shane and I decided to stay there for New Year's and everyone was staying with their families and plus, I missed my parents. "Hey, are you okay?" Shane asked and sat next to me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff." I answered. "Like?..." he seemed curious. "I wasn't thinking about anything, really. Just about how this has been a chaotic year for all of us." I recalled. "Okay, well... Why don't we go for a walk?" he took his hand out waiting for mine to slip into his.

We took a small walk on the beach barefoot, hands clasping together and never letting go. Then we stopped when we saw a row of canoes lying on the sand. Shane let go of my hand and jumped onto a particular canoe. He held his hand out and out: "well, come on." "We can't. We didn't pay for it." I said with a nervous grin across my face. He dipped his hand into his pocket and took out a few bills and coins. He dropped it onto a canoe, making sure that no one saw what he did do that they couldn't steal it while they were out on the water. "Wow, we've know each other go about 2 years now and we still don't know how to canoe!" I laughed remembering the first time we rowed around on circles on the lake. After a few laughs, we rowed back to land. We sat there, talking to each other and playing in the sand not realising what time it was. We finally found out when we saw the sun set beautifully into its place.

Shane's POV  
I kept playing around with the sand writing anything until I finally made my decision. I stood up saying, "dance with me," "there's no music." "we don't need music since the love is expressed from our hearts, not our minds." She stood up and we swayed slowly. We were still swaying when I asked, "marry me." "what?" she didn't seem to hear that clearly and so I stopped and showed her the words written on the sand. In the loop of the e was the ring. I picked it up and knelt down on the sand. "Marry me, Mitchie Torres. Marry me." She gasped and I could see a teardrop. "Yes. Yes!" she exclaimed. I carried her and twirled her round. We kissed passionately on the sand and watched the sun set, hand in hand. And then I felt a raindrop fall on my cheek. We ignored this. Nothing could ruin this day. I was going to marry the love of my life; the girl who changed me.

**And remember the competition... ;D**


	10. Everything Matters

**Hey guys! New chapter. I'm glad that you're all liking the story. I wanna mention my friend, Nichola aka lil Punk x, who has co-written this.. Thanks dude! xD Please review!**

**

* * *

**

The Story of Us

Chapter 10; Everything Matters

Caitlyn's POV

There was a knock at the front door. I opened it, finding a widely grinned Jason and Ella. "Hey Cait," they both hugged me. They didn't seem to mind the vomit and milk all over my old connect 3 t shirt. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, wanting to know why they were so eager to come in the middle of the day. "Uhhh, well, we didn't really get to give the twins' Christmas gift." Ella said holding up a cardboard box. "You didn't really have to give them anything." I was lying. It doesn't hurt to give two 7 month old boys a gift. I grabbed the box and ripped it open. There in my hand sat a license plate. It was pretty cool. The plate number was 'LukeNJake'.

"Aww! Thanks, guys! But it isn't actually a present for the boys, it's for me." I confronted them. "Nope, it's for you AND the twins!" Jason exclaimed. I hugged them. That was so thoughtful. They left after that since Jason was late for work.

After the boys were put to sleep, I walked over to the room next door which was the home office. I sat on my desk and thought about things. Ever since the boys were born, I didn't really get to pursue my dream of becoming a music producer. With this, I opened the laptop and went on YouTube. If you want talent, you'll find it there. After searching for a bit, I found someone. Someone really good. Her name was Hayley. Hayley Moore. [AN: I don't think there's a Hayley Moore on YouTube!] Wow. I subscribed and bookmarked her channel. A few more searches, I gave up when I heard a cry. The boys must be awake. Here we go again.

Even though they were crying, it was the softest wail I have ever heard. I am so blessed with these little guys. They completed my life. I stared at them willingly knowing that they were mine.

* * *

**Sorry for the really short chapter! D; I hope you guys liked it! R+R please! I need feedback! BTW, the license plate was ALL her idea! Thanks again! To all you guys! xD**


	11. A Scary Little Secret

The Story of Us 

Chapter 11; A Scary Little Secret

**Hi! I wanted to give you guys this on a holiday.. [America] ;) HAPPY THANKSGIVING 2010! Hope you guys enjoy the story and this holiday! For my UK and many other readers [I care about you too, of course!] HAPPY THURSDAY! ;D**

**This is my gift to you; whatever the day is.. holiday, normal, birthday [happy bday! to whoever!] Enjoy and review. ;) **

**PS. Sorry for the small chapter... Although I'm not exactly in USA, I still want food! ;D P: ;]**

**

* * *

**

Ella's POV

I sat there waiting impatiently. My heart beating so rapidly that it can easily fall out of place. Yes or no? I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, that's one thing I definitely knew. I kept thinking. About the future. Either way, this was going to change my life.

Ding; my timer went. It was time. I took a deep breath and looked. It was positive.

"Ella?" I heard a soft knock. It was Jason. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a second." I washed my hands and opened the door, slipping it into my pocket. I'm not going to tell him. Yet. This isn't the right time. I walked out and stepped into the bedroom. Oh. My. God.

**The Next Day  
**

Caitlyn's POV

I hopped off the elevator and strolled across the corridor. Being just 4 yards away, I realised that their door was slightly open. After knocking with no answer, I walked in, curious to find out why it was open. "Ella? Jason? You in here?"

I heard someone in the bathroom. Whoever they were, they were vomiting. It was Ella. I saw her. I've seen all those symptoms before. I could see it in her. Practically obvious. She's pregnant. Ella's pregnant.

* * *

**Oooohhh! Cliffhanger! ;D**

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! REVIEW! Sorry for the short chapter but... a girl's gotta eat! Happy Thanksgiving 2010! Wherever you are! Be thankful for this chapter! **

**...**

**REVIEW! ;D**


	12. It's Between Us

The Story of Us

Chapter 12; It's Between Us

**Hey guys! It's me... again. Miss me? lol. Anyways, I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! and others around the world, great thursday/friday [yes, I read the reviews!]. You guys didn't eat too much, right? I mean, you gotta leave some room for Christmas! Here's the story...**

**Disclaimer; If I do own Camp Rock, the whole plot would be sooooo different! [CR2] So... I don't. **

**

* * *

**

Previously on The Story of Us...

_...I heard someone in the bathroom. Whoever they were, they were vomiting. It was Ella. I saw her. I've seen all those symptoms before. I could see it in her. Practically obvious. She's pregnant. Ella's pregnant._

Caitlyn's POV

I hid behind the door, hoping to make sure she didn't see me. What if she didn't want anyone else to know except from her and Jason? I walked out of the apartment, closed the door and knocked again. This time, a little bit louder.

Ella's POV

I washed up and ran to the door.

"Hey!... Cait. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I need a favor." she responded. "Sure, what is it?"

"Can you babysit the twins this Tuesday? I can't cos I've got this building I need to check out. And Mitchie can't cos she's gonna be on Ellen on this special... Awareness... thing... I didn't really listen..." Same old Caitlyn.

"Sure! But wait, building?" "Yeah.. uhh.. I've decided to get back to the producing thing, and I found an amazing girl on Youtube!" "Really? Cool!" "Yeah it is, but I have to build a recording studio first. And I found this awesome building at a great price!"

"Sure, Cait!" I said. For a few minutes there she took off the the thing that was worrying my mind. But when she mentioned the twins again, I started tearing up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she looked confused. "Nothing," I lied. I couldn't tell her. It was too hard. "Ells, I know." she took me by surprise.

"Know what?" I asked. She knew. "About... you, morning sickness... pregnant."

"What? Caitlyn are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't think you are. Ella, don't deny it. I know you're pregnant. I've seen those symptoms before. I've had them." It was all too much. I broke down and cried in her t-shirt. I really needed a friend right now.

"I don't know how to tell Jason," I sobbed. "What? Jason doesn't know?" "No." I said. "Ells, you gotta tell him." "I will. Not just yet. It's too soon." I stated. I'm not ready to tell him. Yet. "Fine. But promise me that you'll tell him in the next 2 weeks or so." she relaxed her shoulders. "Yeah," I agreed. How was he going to react to this? "Don't worry, Ells, it's between us. But you can still babysit Tuesday, right?" "Yeah, 'course." I chuckled at my best friend.

* * *

**If you haven't noticed, I've been writing a lot of short chapters lately... Sorry! Been Busy! **

**Review! xD**


	13. Are You Sure?

The Story of Us

Chapter 13; Are You Sure?

**'Elo, mate! Heyy guys! If you guys can't really picture the story lines, I've got some pictures that will blow your mind! **

**PS. I found this on Google Images (C) so I'm sorry if these are people you know... They're gonna be on my profile. ;D**

**REVIEWWW!

* * *

**

Jason's POV 

What the hell is happening? Why is Ella ignoring me? Did I do something wrong? I have to talk to her. I wanna know what's going on.

Ella's POV

"Ella?" Jason walked out of the bathroom. "Yeah?" I tried not making eye contact with him. "What's going on? Why are you acting so weird lately?" he knew something was up. "I mean, we're married for pete's sake, we're supposed to tell each other everything. We said that in our vows-" I cut him off by giving it to him straight. "I'm pregnant." he gave me an answer I didn't expect; "That's great! For how long? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he said that with a huge smile on his face.  
"A month. I thought you'd react differently! We're still so young!" I exclaimed. "What about Nate and Caitlyn? They're 3 years younger than us!" he tried to convince me. "I guess..." thinking about it for a second, I made a decision. "Okay." "Okay. When's your next appointment?" "Uhhh, next week." "I'm coming with you." "I'd love that." our hands entwined, we both leant in for a kiss. I felt like the weight had lifted off my shoulders.

The Next Week

Ella's POV   
"Mr and Mrs Jason Gray?" a woman in scrubs who looked like a nurse asked the room. We stood up to show that it was us. "Dr. Middleton would like to see you now." she ushered us over to a private room. After changing into the dressing gown, we got started. The usual procedures were made; the gel thing, the screen thing. Jason was holding my hand, smiling. He looked so happy. I'm glad he's the father of my child.

"I'm sorry. I'm not seeing a heartbeat." the doctor told us. "What do you mean?" I asked and sat up. Jason's smile was suddenly wiped off his face. "There's no heartbeat." she repeated. Jason just sat there, staring at the wall, not saying one word. However, he was still gripping my hand. "Are you sure?" I couldn't believe this.

We didn't say a word to each other on the way home. How could we? I lost a child. I miscarried.

* * *

"So... How did it go?" Caitlyn asked me over the phone. "Not too good." I said it in a positive way.  
"Why? Is there something wrong with the baby?"  
"Cait... I can't talk to you about this over the phone. I'll drive there." 30 minutes wasn't enough for me to express my feelings with no one else around. It was obvious that I had been crying. My eyes were red, my nose.

Caitlyn's POV 

Mitchie was over at the house talking to me about her Ellen thing when Ella rang the doorbell. "She sounded upset over the phone." I said to Mitchie just before opening the door, finding a red faced Ella. She walked straight in with a hug. "Ella! Are you okay?" Mitchie saw what happened. She came into the hug as well. "No." Her one worded answer made tears stream down her face. We all sat on the couch and talked about what happened.

"Oh my gosh, Ella, I'm so sorry." we consoled her and hugged again. She needed it.  
"The worst thing is, Jason was really happy that I was pregnant. When we were in the waiting room, he was already looking for houses." Ella sobbed. I wonder how Jason feels right now. Pretty pissed, I guess.  
**

* * *

  
Thanks! Check out my profile! **


	14. This is What Agony Feels Like

Chapter 14; This is What Agony Feels Like

**Hello! I'm here again! I need more reviews! LALALALALAAA! I want 5 reviews per chapter please, or else I'm not writing anymore!  
For any readers who have Twitter, please follow me katemenz  
I'm really happy cos KEKE PALMER is following me! This chapter is a tribute to Jasmine Villegas, it's her birthday today! So... HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Some of you may know, she's half Filipino, so I added a bit of Fili Pride into this! ;D ENJOY! And REVIEW!**

* * *

Ella's POV

We weren't talking to each other that much. He slept in the guest bedroom, woke up earlier than me to leave without seeing me. He hated me. I knew it. So this is how agony feels like. It feels like hell. I hate it.

I felt like we needed some space for a little while so I decided to crash at Caitlyn's. Mitchie's would've been a greater idea since there are no babies screaming and wailing in the house but, they were busy. What with all the wedding and stuff. Plus, it gave me more time to bond with my nephews even though they were just 11 months old. Hey! Almost a year! I just noticed that.

"Ells? You okay?" Caitlyn knocked on my half opened door. "Yeah. Fine." I put my iPad down on the bed. I was lying. She knew that.

Jason's POV 

Pissed. That's how I'm feeling right now. I just lost a kid, I'm not talking to my wife and she moved out. I don't know where she's staying since no one is telling me. My life is in pieces.

I texted Shane. I need to talk to someone.

Shane - 'hey bro u ok?'

Me - 'yh. I guess.'

Shane - 'sorry, cnt tlk 2 u ryt now. Mitchie needs me. This wedding thng is pretty exhausting. Tlk 2 Nate. Sorry dude :('

Me - 'it's fine. Heding over to theirs now. See ya tomorrow.'

Shane - 'see ya bro.'

I hopped into my 2009 lamborgini gallardo spyder and headed to my youngest brother's house. I rang the doorbell, and Caitlyn answered the door.  
"Jason... What are you doing here?" Caitlyn looked surprised to see me. Why? We always hang out here.  
"Hey, Cait. Is Nate here?" I asked after being welcomed into the house.  
"Yeah. He's upstairs putting the boys to sleep. Sit down. I'll get him for you." she walked up the stairs.

Nate's POV 

"Jason's downstairs," Caitlyn said to me. "He's come to see you." I handed her Lucas, who I was holding, and walked downstairs. I just hope Jason and Ella don't bump into each other. Oh but they did.

Ella's POV 

"Jason. What are you doing here?" I said, surprised to see him. He stood up, hearing my voice as I walked out of the kitchen.  
"Uhhh. I have to talk to Nate about something... The band..." he trailed off staring at the wall. Although we were married, this was still very awkward. We stood there in silence trying not to make eye contact until Nate finally arrived.  
"Jase. What are you doing here?" he asked as he entered the room.  
"I kinda need to talk to you." he answered.  
"I'll leave you guys to talk." I said while exiting the room and walking up the stairs. "Nate? Is that you?" I heard a voice coming from the boys' room. "No, Cait, it's me. Ella." I said.  
"Oh. Sorry," she apologised as I entered the blue coloured room. "Hey, do you know Jason's here?" she told me. "Yeah. We kinda bumped into each other.. I guess... " I answered.

Nate's POV 

I led Jason out the door. It would be more nicer to talk out here with all the drama going on inside. But come to think of it, he is mostly the drama.  
"So.. Jase, what did you wanna talk about?" I tried avoiding the bomb that hit them a week ago.  
"You probably know by now. Ella miscarried." and there it is.  
"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, man." I gave him a pat on the bag. I can't imagine what he's feeling right now.  
"So.. What're you gonna do?" I had to say it sometime.  
"I don't really know. I need to talk to her. But I gotta give her some space."  
"Okay. If that's what you think is best." I supported him. I then said goodbye and got back to the house.  
"Is he gone?" Ella asked me as I closed the door softly.  
"Yeah. Just left." I answered. "Alright." her tense shoulders finally got back to its original shape.

* * *

"So what happened?" Caitlyn asked while climbing onto the bed. I adjusted the baby monitor to its volume and lied down putting the duvet over us. "They're taking some space apart."  
"Oh. Okay. They're gonna get through this, right?" we were all going through this right now.  
"If they meant what they said in their vows, then yes." I kissed my wife's curly brown hair. "Night, Hun." she kissed my cheek and switched the lamp off on her side of the bed. This was the first time she had a proper sleep in 11 months.

Ella's POV

I lied there on the bed of Caitlyn and Nate's guest bedroom, thinking things through. How did I get a miscarriage? Why are all these things happening to me?

Jason's POV

I miss her. I miss her smile. I miss the way she sleeps in on Saturday mornings and stays up late on Sundays to talk to her Filipino grandparents. I miss the mornings when she "accidentally" burns the toast and we always end up having breakfast in Starbucks across the road in our PJ's. All I have right now is the smell of her perfume on the pillow next to mine. But even that is fading away. I guess I never thought anyone would ever make me smile, laugh, and capture my heart as fast as she could. That's cos no one has. Ever.

* * *

**Remember, 5 reviews! So sorry for the many changing POV's! I did this all on one night! Gimme a break, guys! **


	15. Happy Birthday!

Chapter 15; Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday Miss Taylor Swift! In tribute to her birthday, this is the chapter; a birthday.  
Alright, I know you guys are requesting all these things (eg. More Naitlyn, Smitchie etc.) but let me just finish off Jella and we'll get back on track. There is a bit of Naitlyn here. Enjoy! Taylor is an inspiration. ;D I've also included her in this story... ;D

* * *

  
**Caitlyn's POV

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
It's my boys' birthday today! Yay! This is gonna be an epic day filled with presents, games... Cake. Wow! Time has flown by. I can't believe they're turning one already. I'm suddenly seeing them go off to college. Well, goodbye peaceful days of no talking and bumping into things. I'll see you in... Heaven. Probably.

"So... There's still a lot to do.." I said to Nate, who was rubbing his eyes. It was 6 o'clock in the morning and the party doesn't start until 3pm. I was holding a thick pile of paper checking things through.  
"Hun, relax. You've got to breathe. Take a break, I'll carry on with the rest of the things." he massaged my shoulders. "Oh no. Last time I left you in charge of things, I got married in a freezing cold camp!" I recalled to what you call, a "White wedding". "YOU go relax and I'll take care of this. You're not doing anything anyway." Handing him his cup of coffee, I pushed him out of the kitchen. "Hey! I was doing something! Listening is one thing!" he retorted as he left the room.  
"You do know I can still see you? This is an open door house! Go!" he walked back in. "Fine. But just one thing." He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "I'll accept that. But that only!" I pointed out the doorway and tousled his hair on his way out. Great, I have 3 kids and no husband.

I went through the papers one more time, checking that the people who RSVP'd are actually coming and called for the cake again. It was just 11:00am and I was already tired. Well that serves me right. With this, I went up and heard a guitar being played.

"Hey, Nate. What are you doing?" I asked with a sweet smile across my face. I sat down on the couch of the music/mixing room. "Oh, nothing. Something I wrote." "Oooh! Can I hear it?" I pleaded with a puppy dog look. "When everyone else does." he put the guitar down onto its stand. "And uhh, when is that?" "This afternoon, at the party." he left the room, leaving me with a pout. I was about to grab the sheet on top of the piano when the boys awoke. Kids first, song second. When I got back, the sheet was gone. Nate.

* * *

  
Still Caitlyn's POV

"Happy birthday!" Mitchie squealed holding 4 big fully wrapped green presents. "Mitchie! Thanks for coming, guys!" I hugged her and welcomed them in. "So... Where are my nephews?" Shane asked taking his Ray-Bans off. "Hello to you too, Shane. They're in the living room watching TV." "Sesame Street?" "I dunno. What would one year olds watch?" "Barney it is." he said greeting others as he walked into the living room. "Sorry bout him. He's been pretty stressed lately with all the wedding things." "It's fine. You get used to it. So how's being engaged working out for you lately?" "Exhausting. Who knew walking down the aisle was the hard part?" she complained. "At least you didn't have to walk on ice! With a giant coat on!" I complained myself. "Wow, Cait, you sure can hold a grudge!" we walked into the kitchen and found Ella, who was on her iPad. Man, she's gotten addicted to those things!

"Hey Mitch," Ella greeted, glimpsing the door every now and then. "Did Jason come with you?" she asked. They're still in that 'phase'. "No. He decided to work a bit later." "Oh." Ella said that, disappointed. She went back to her usual things until I took the iPad off her. "Ella, we gotta talk. You...and Jason not talking to each other... It's not right. You're meant to be together." I said making her go into a flashback.

Ella's POV

I thought about the things Caitlyn had just said. I remember all those things; our first date, first kiss. Many more things. But there was one memory that I can never forget. When he proposed.

*Flashback*  
It was an autumn's afternoon. We were walking in the forest. All the leaves scattered all over the floor. There was no other perfect way. Jason's hand was on my shoulder, mine around his waist. My head resting on his shoulder as he kisses my hair. Then we stopped. We climbed up a tree and that's when he did it. The whistle of the wind adds to the effect. He whistles himself and a white dove appears with a note in its feet. He gives it to me and it says:

Will you...  
[turn to the other side -]

I do just as it says.

Marry me?

* * *

Ella's POV

"Hello? Earth to Ella?" Mitchie shook me. "Gosh!" I was snapped back into reality. "Ells, come on! They're blowing the candles!" She grabbed my hand and led me to the backyard where the party was held. "Happy birthday to you," they sang. I sang too but I saw him. He was here. I knew what had to be done. We all gathered round the cake, Nate holding Lucas and Caitlyn holding Jacob. They looked so good together. It...fits. We were all singing when I was suddenly moved by the crowd and was placed next to Jason. He didn't notice, but our hands entwined at the end of the song when the four all blew the candles. A typical family. A happy ending.

Caitlyn's POV

"Can I have your attention, please?" Shane tapped his wine glass as he stood on the stage we had all put together. "Alright, as an uncle to these boys, I have a right to say something. First of all, just to let you know boys, I'm the cool uncle." this brought the audience to a chuckle. "Not Jason, me. So if you ever need anything, come to me. Not Jason. Here's the speech." he pulled a piece of crumpled paper out of his pocket and read, "Lucas and Jacob, Jacob and Lucas. You boys are now one. That's a heavy weight you've got on shoulders so you've gotta be careful. Respect your mommy and daddy, don't stay up late and don't drink. That's all. Again, I have to say, I'm the cool one. Thank you." we all applauded as he jumped down. Then Nate walked up with the guitar I gave him last Christmas. "Hey, guys. First of all, thanks for coming and uhh, I wanna pay a tribute to my now one year old boys with this song.

A year ago, we welcomed Jacob and Lucas  
Two boys of our own.  
Nervously and sleepily,  
We took them to our home.

We figured out the nursing.  
This goes how? and where?  
We were told there would be crying,  
And how to show we care.

A year has gone so quickly,  
Yet we have learned so much.  
We've felt a love so strongly,  
In our little boys' gentle touch.

Their laughs and smiles. Their pouts and tears.  
Wow! They can get so mad!  
But we wouldn't trade a minute,  
As a thankful mom and dad. Thank you." he walked back down and wrapped his arms around my waist as we swayed to Taylor Swift singing 'If This Was A Movie'. Taylor was our friend. And that was our song.

A few hours of birthday passed, most of them involving the boys asleep, and then we called it a night. "Great party, guys. Tell me if the boys like their present!" Taylor said as we led her out. "Thanks for coming, Tay! We'll see you at the wedding!" I said. "Yeah, we're gonna go too. It's getting pretty late." Shane told the both of us. "Besides, we still need to finish planning." Shane groaned after hearing this from Mitchie. "We'll go with you." Jason said, getting up from the couch. His arm was around Ella's waist. I know what that means! It's so nice to have them back together. "Well, we'll see you all tomorrow! Goodnight!" I said while closing the door. The house was quiet as I brushed my teeth. It felt different. "Happy birthday Luke and Jake. I love you." I smiled at both of them, whose eyes were fluttering while asleep. That tells me they're dreaming. Well, that's what Taylor says. Happy birthday, boys. Happy birthday.

* * *

**Okay, so maybe there was a LOT of Naitlyn and just a bit of Jella. Oh well! Listen up, (who am I talking to?) anyway, it's the holidays so I've got 2 weeks off school! So I might be updating but sorry if I don't. Things can get really busy during the holidays! **

**5 reviews for the next chapter, please. **

**Also, check out my facebook page, Katemenz Fanfic ! Follow me on Twitter FilipinoDudette all my updates will be posted there too! Get clicking! **

**Until then, merry Christmas! Hohohoho! Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYY TAYLOR! I AM A BIG FAN! ;) **


	16. Babysitting

Chapter 16; Babysitting

**Hi! You guys may or may not have hear by now, but ZANESSA broke up! I was so sad when I found out! So I decided to make 2 chapters about what should've happened to chapter is all about Smitchie! ZANESSA should've gotten married! Anyway, as you can see, I'm trying to please all of you! So... You're welcome. ;) And as a thank you and/or christmas present, please follow me on twitter! Btw, I have two so...**  
**KateMenz - my original one, ProudNeek - if you just want my story updates. But I gotta tell ya, I am an ... Interesting girl! Oh yeah, also 'like' me on facebook! I am Katemenz [FanFic] even if you hate me, still like me! Lol. xD I'm boring you to death now, aren't I? Alright, alright, calm down. Here's chapter 16 of The Story of Us; **  
**And, so I don't forget, happy birthday Vanessa Hudgens! This chapter is dedicated to what should've been with her and Zac. Oh well, all we can do now is dream... **

* * *

Mitchie's POV 

"Shane!" I yelled as he walked into the room carrying a half eaten sandwich. "Yeah, Mitch?" he asked so innocently. By the way, that's just an act. We all know that. But, who cares? I still love him. "I just got off the phone with my mom and she said they haven't received the invite yet. And why is that? You were in charge of those." I put my hands on my hips, curious to know what happened. "Yeah, uhh, I kinda didn't send any invites..." he said, scratching his head with a nervous look. I was furious. "Why, exactly?" "Uhhh, well, I...kinda...forgot. I'm sorry." he pleaded with a puppy dog look on his face. "Fine. I forgive you. But go and send them now!" I gave him a peck on the lips and left the room. That ought to do it.

* * *

Shane's POV

"Alright, Tay, thanks. I'll see you there. Wait, can I ask you something? Should we invite both Zac AND Vanessa? Would that be awkward? Yeah, okay, I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone just as the doorbell rang. I got up and answered it, since Mitchie was out.

"Hey Shane!" Caitlyn greeted me as she walked in, holding one of the car seats with Jacob in it. "Caitlyn..." I said in a very surprised tone. Then Nate walked in with Luke. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked, closing the door.

"Mitchie called us. Said she was out and she needed someone to babysit you, bro." Nate tapped my back and laid the car seats onto the couch. "She has a point," I finally admitted after a few minutes of denial.  
"Hey guys, what should I get Mitchie?" I asked from the kitchen. They were all watching a movie in the living room. Technically, bonding. "For what?" Caitlyn replied, stuffing a handful of popcorn into her mouth. "I don't know." "What? Then why are you asking us?" Nate walked in, grabbed a bottle of soda from the fridge and sat on the breakfast table, which had papers scattered all over it, in front of me.

"I feel like I wanna give her something, you know, like a pre wedding gift." "Okay," Nate raised his eyebrow, looking puzzled. "Get her a new piano. She's been meaning to get one anyway." he answered oh so randomly. Then Caitlyn entered the room. "Nathan, out." she demanded and handed him Jacob. "Alright, if you wanna give her something, it has to be something that shows you really love her." she sat down on the chair Nate recently sat on. "Well, duh, I think I love her. That's why I proposed." he said sarcastically. "Sarcasm's not the answer with me. Gosh, Shane, you've known me for 5 years! That's 2 years more than Mitchie!" "Alright! Relax!" she forgot about it and moved on.

"So, where are you guys going for a honeymoon?" she asked, like the previous mini argument never happened. "Dammit!" I cursed then suddenly quietened down realising there were one year olds in the house. "I forgot to book! I'm thinking of taking her to the Philippines, since Ella's been bragging about it. Plus, when we went there 2 years ago, it was so beautiful!" "That's great! But you know what would be even better? If you just held the ceremony there! That way, we can all come with you!" her face lightened up.

"Really?..." I said in an unsure tone. "Do it." she handed me the phone in her demanding tone. It's like she's one of those vampires in The Vampire Diaries who can be very controlling when she wants to. Yes, okay, I admit; I watch TVD. Mitchie dragged me into it! Stupid Damon and Stefan!

* * *

Mitchie's POV 

"Guys? I'm home!" I yelled as I closed the door. "Sshhh! The twins are sleeping!" Shane said and leant into a kiss. "I have a surprise." he smiled at me and led me to the kitchen. "Okay. We've been bombed." I joked. But looking at the mess, it looks like we did.

"No... Remember last week when we discussed where we should go on honeymoon?" "Yeah...?" "Well, what about the Philippines?" "Oh my gosh, Shane, yes! Yes!" "That's not the best part." "There's more?" "Oh, yes. See, Caitlyn said that it would be a shame leaving them here, so... What if we held the wedding there?" "That would be great!" I hugged him so tightly, until Nate walked in clearing his throat. It was a second after he entered that I realised he was holding Jacob.

"Uhh, guys, sorry to bother you, but we're gonna take off." he said apologetically. "Oh. Okay." I responded. "It's just that you guys woke the both of them with all your screaming and everything." he replied. "Sorry." Shane and I led the couple, each holding a car seat, out the door and we had the house to ourselves again.

"So, popstar, what to do now? Since you've practically done everything." "Well, there is one more thing I haven't done." "And what's that?" "This." he kissed me passionately, leaving me speechless. "I can't believe I'm marrying you!" my future husband lifted me up and twirled me round.

* * *

**Alright, I know. There wasn't much lovey dovey there. Sorry. I also have to include anything about Naitlyn in each chapter cos, this is THE STORY OF THEM! See what I did there? :) stay tuned for the next chapter. It's the wedding! 5 reviews for an update please. xD **

**KateMenz**


	17. You May Now Kiss The Groom

Chapter 17; You May Now Kiss The Groom

**MERRY CHRISTMAS !**

**Hope you guys got awesome presents !**

**This chapter is the wedding! Dedicated to Zanessa and Kevin and Danielle Jonas, who had their first year wedding anniversary on the 19th! Hope y'all like it! This is like the most detailed wedding chapter I've ever written! ;) review!**

* * *

Shane's POV 

Oh my god. I'm getting married today. To the love of my life. Mitchie 'Soon to be Gray' Torres. I sat up on the bed and thought about this. As you all know, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. But... We took it a bit too far. This week, the boys and girls were separated from each other. My brothers and I stayed over at Nate and Caitlyn's house, since we had the twins, and the girls stayed at my house, being all girly. All week, we have not seen each other (except from Caitlyn, who couldn't last 3 day without her boys!).

The house was quiet. Too quiet. I would normally wake up to Nate over at the TV watching Mickey Mouse or something (cos he has kids, he's 18!) and Jason in the kitchen bringing home our Starbucks breakfast. Let's face it, we're boys, no sisters, no one would know how to cook. Even Nate - who has children! I slid down the staircase in my pyjamas. "Nate? Jason?" I looked all over the house, they were no where to be found. Not even the twins. Where were they? I pressed the answering machine button inside the kitchen and tried making some sort of breakfast. Toast. That's pretty easy to make.

"Hey Shane! You're still probably sleeping but Nate and I are at the airport." the machine yelled. "Airport?" I asked myself. "Shoot!" I screamed, looking at the clock. 6:00am. I should've been at the airport by now! I hurriedly dragged my fully packed suitcase out of the house in my PJ's and locked the door. I slipped my phone out of my pocket and started dialling whilst hopping into the car. Nate answered. "Shane! Where are you?" He shouted so loud that it made the car tilt a bit. "I'm on my way to the airport." I answered to my bluetooth. "You better hurry! It takes 16 hours to get there! Oliver's already here! The pilot's giving you 20 minutes!" "That's our private jet! What's up with him?" "Who cares! Just hurry up already!" I sped my way downtown and rushed to LAX.

"I'm here!" I yelled, running on the runway. "Finally," Jason said looking at his watch and added a sigh of relief. They put my bag in the cargo then we boarded the jet. "I thought you weren't gonna make it!" Nate said as he and Jason buckled up the twins' seatbelts. "Why wouldn't I make to my own wedding?" "Ummm... Shane." Nate looked at me, then I looked at myself. I suddenly realised I was still in my pyjamas. "I'm gonna go change." I said grabbing my bag and heading to the bathroom.

16 hours passed and we landed in Manila. "Finally." I sighed. "We're not there yet." Jason commented. "What?" if you haven't noticed, I was pissed. "We just have to make a stop here, get some gas and we'll head to the island." Jason knew a lot more than me about the Philippines. He goes on vacation here with Ella every year! He's probably learnt the language by now. "Okay, how many hours is it going to take?" "About 1. 2 tops." "Okay." I sank into my seat and fell asleep. Technically, I'm not going to be late cos the wedding's tomorrow. Tonight's the rehearsal. But it's just as important.

* * *

Mitchie's POV

"Where are they?" I stomped up and down the hotel room. "I don't know. They should be here." Caitlyn answered looking at her watch every now and then. "I just hope they're okay."

"They are." a voice came from the doorway. "Where have you been?" I yelled, smacking all three heads while Ella and Caitlyn grabbed the boys. "Hey! WE were at the airport VERY early but Mr Groom here decided to sleep in on his rehearsal dinner!" Jason replied. Us three girls all stared at the doofus I will call my husband the day after tomorrow. "Sorry." He pouted and flashed his rockstar smile. This made it difficult to stay mad at him.

"Uhhhh, Mitch," Ella tapped on my shoulder as I stared at Shane. "Yeah?" I looked dreamily into his eyes. "15 minutes til the dinner." I was caught into a shock and was snapped back into reality. "Whoa! We gotta go! We already missed the wedding rehearsal!" Jason responded. We all headed out of the hotel room, making sure we got to the venue in time. Eh, we're in an island anyway.

We arrived 10 minutes later. Thankfully, there wasn't a lot of people who have arrived yet. "Hello, thank you for coming." I greeted the guests. We all sat down in our placed seats and started the dinner. Shane and I sat next to each other in the centre, of course. Beside him were his brothers (the best men) and his family. Next to me were Caitlyn and Ella (who were BOTH of my maid of honours!) and my family.

Dinner was perfect and then we had our speeches. I was first. I stood up.

"First and foremost, I would like to say on behalf of my fiancé and I, we would like to say thank you for making the effort to come all the way here. Also, there are some people who I have to mention who couldn't be here because of very reasonable things. Sierra, one of my best friends, who yesterday gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Ariana." they all awed. "And some cousins who had to stay because of school and everything. Anyway, I met Shane Gray at Camp Rock. He was a jerk. Then again, I was one too. I lied to him. He was really pissed! But he forgave me and 3 years has passed so quickly and I'm now standing here today. So Shane, thank you. Not only have you been my boyfriend for 3 years, but you've been a friend. A soulmate." They all applauded andI kissed him as he stood up to give his.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet Mitchie Torres. A beautiful, smart girl who I plan to marry tomorrow. She is wonderful, sweet and is awesome at black ops! What more can a guy ask for? I am so lucky to have found a girl who takes me for who I am; not the rockstar. A girl who doesn't mind that everytime we go out we're always blinded by paparazzi. Someone who will be there for me til the end. So now, I ask you all to join me tomorrow to seal the deal. And so that my Mitchie knows that no matter what happens, whether her life turns left or right, I'll always be here." I smiled at him and we kissed again.

The night ended and tomorrow was my wedding day. We slept in different rooms and we couldn't wait to see each other again in the actual wedding.

* * *

Shane's POV

Okay, today is the ACTUAL wedding. I can't believe it.

After breakfast, I took a shower, got dressed and headed to the beach. That's where we're getting married.

"Hey man. You look great." Nate walked up to me, fixing his tie. "Thanks. You too. Where are Jacob and Lucas?" I asked. "With Caitlyn. Getting ready." we were both wearing shades since it was a very sunny and scorching day. A great day to get married. Everyone was wearing white, except from the groomsmen, of course, who were in black.

Steel drums and a little orchestra started to play as people began to walk down the aisle. Then, it was Mitchie and alongside her were her parents. She was beautiful. Her parents handed her over to me and this was it. I was getting married.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you.

Shane Anthony Gray, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I smiled at Mitchie.

"Michelle Brooke Torres, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." After hearing this, I kissed her passionately and walked down the aisle once again. But this time, I had a wife by my side.

* * *

**What did you think? Review! Sadly, this is the last chapter dedicated to Zanessa. :'( **

**Thanks and I'll try to update every week! ;D**

**Hope you guys had an amazing Christmas ! :-{D} [my santa smileyy . ] **

**KateMenz**


	18. So Fast

Chapter 18; So Fast

_**Hi! I don't want to say Happy New Year because I wrote this chapter in 2010 so.. Merry Christmas! I guess...  
Anyway, here.

* * *

**_

Caitlyn's POV

"It seems just yesterday they were born and now, they're walking!" I said to Nate, who was cuddling beside me on the couch. Our hands were entwined as we stared at our boys who both took their first steps this morning. A once in a lifetime chance. I rested my head on Nate's shoulder, watching this. "I love you." I said to him. "I love you, too." he replied, kissing the top of my head. This made me smile. Right now, everything makes me smile. We gazed at each other until the phone suddenly rang. I hurriedly answered it, making sure the other line wouldn't hang up.

"Hello?"..."Uhh, at my house. Why?" "What?" I yelled, shocked to hear this. "How?"... "Oh my god. Where are you?" "Which one?" I asked. "We'll be there as soon as possible." I hung up the phone still in shock. Nate was playing with the kids and looked so innocent. I can't believe I was about to tell him this.  
"Who was that?" He asked. "Ella. Nate... Mitchie and ... Shane..." he could see that I was about to burst into tears. "What?" he suddenly looked worried. "They were in an accident." he didn't look me in the eye. He couldn't. "What hospital are they in?" he said this in a cold tone. "St. Peter's."

We put Lucas and Jacob in their car seats and headed to the hospital. "They're gonna be okay." I comforted him from the passenger's seat. I had to sit at the back because I had two one year old boys wailing by my side.

Still Caitlyn's POV

We were all in the waiting room, thinking the same thing; are they alright? Although Mitchie was like a sister to all of us, this mostly affected Nate and Jason. Their blood related brother had been involved in an accident! No one said anything until Mitchie's parents ran into the room. Tears were streaming heavily Mrs Torres' face. Mr Torres, on the other hand, stayed strong but eventually a tear managed to escape. By now, the twins were the only ones who weren't crying. We were all silent, staring at one thing or another but not at each other. Ella and I were taking care of the twins sitting beside us, Nate, who was on the other side of me, was staring blankly at wall, things scattered all over his mind. Jason was just looking at the table in front of him which was filled with magazines. Mr and Mrs Torres went to the cafeteria and grabbed something to eat.

It took hours until we finally got to see them. Thank God they were alright. They both had minor surgery but took a long time. Even though they were now officially married, they had to be put in separate rooms. Thankfully, they were just next to each other. Mr and Mrs Torres, Ella and I were in Mitchie's while Nate, Jason and the twins were in Shane's. We all sat by her side; any minute now, she could wake up.

* * *

_"Hello? Is anyone here?" I looked around, desperate to find someone._  
_"Where am I?" I had never been in this place. It's not like any place you would normally be in._

_It was all white and foggy._

_I kept walking, barefoot until I stopped to see a tree in sight._

_The only tree there._

_There was a silhouette of a body leaning on the tree._

_I ran to it._

_As I got closer, the silhouette became more clearer until it was finally a face I knew. Someone familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it._

* * *

**_Sorry for the shortness... D: _**


	19. Doesn't Ring A Bell

Chapter 19; Doesn't Ring A Bell

**So... Tragic, right? Didn't expect that, did ya? Hehehe. Well, this story's about to get interesting... I think. I dunno. I just write these things, I don't actually read them! Haha just kidding. I think. Eh, whatever. **

**Oh yh and ummm, I am writing this A/N right now at 3:27am on December 30, 2010 on my iPod touch so I apologise in advance if I dose off in the middle. Actually, I'm just gonna play some Far East Movement (new addition to my fave's) and hit the sack. Sorry I didn't get to finish this off! Night! **  
**-**  
**Ooh! A reply from one of my followers! (you guys still haven't followed me yet! Why? Explain in your review!) **

**Goodnight. I really am sleepy now so... *snores***

**...**

**Alright, it's 2011 now so here's chapter 19. Just incase you forgot what happened in chapter 18, I put a recap there. **

**PS. Please read another story of mine, (a oneshot) it's called _Ten Minutes_.**

* * *

_Previously On The Story of Us..._

_"Who was that?" He asked. "Ella. Nate... Mitchie and ... Shane..." he could see that I was about to burst into tears. "What?" he suddenly looked worried. "They were in an accident." he didn't look me in the eye. He couldn't. "What hospital are they in?" he said this in a cold tone. "St. Peter's."_

_It took hours until we finally got to see them. Thank God they were alright. They both had minor surgery but took a long time. Even though they were now officially married, they had to be put in separate rooms. Thankfully, they were just next to each other. Mr and Mrs Torres, Ella and I were in Mitchie's while Nate, Jason and the twins were in Shane's. We all sat by her side; any minute now, she could wake up._

_"Hello? Is anyone here?" I looked around, desperate to find someone.  
"Where am I?" I had never been in this place. It's not like any place you would normally be in._

_It was all white and foggy._

_I kept walking, barefoot until I stopped to see a tree in sight._

_The only tree there._

_There was a silhouette of a body leaning on the tree._

_I ran to it._

_As I got closer, the silhouette became more clearer until it was finally a face I knew. Someone familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it.  
_

* * *

_It was a man. _

_A man I knew._

_"Hey, Mitch." he greeted with a smile. He knew my name._

_"Uhhh... Hi? Who are you?" I asked curiously._

_"It's me, Shane."_

_Shane. Shane. A familiar name._

_"Shane."_

_"...Gray?" he continued. "Don't you remember me?"_

_"I'm sorry, no." I looked at him head to toe, wanting to see if anything would ring a bell._

_Nothing._

_"I'm your husband, Mitch."_

_"What?"_

* * *

"Mitchie!" I was suddenly in a hospital, surrounded by many nurses and doctors. That voice, it can't be forgotten.

Caitlyn.

"Hey, Caitlyn." I blinked my eyes rapidly. Then all of a sudden, 3 more sets of arms were wrapped around me.

"Mom! Dad! Ella!" I said after they let go. Then two people I definitely knew were suddenly in the room.  
"Hey Nate, Jason." I flashed a smile at them.

"Hey. You feeling okay?" they both asked. Behind them were two car seats which were then handed over to me.

Hours passed until I was able to walk around the hospital. They all seemed so eager for me to visit this man.

"Ella, who was it again?"

"It's Shane!" she replied while the others helped me up out of my bed.

Shane. That name.

I decided not to say anything else. For now. They'd just got me back.

The room was next door. There he was.

That man. Shane.

He was in a coma.

Like me.

"I've seen this guy before." they all suddenly looked confused from what I had just said.

"He... He talked to me while I was out." I continued. Now everyone looked scared.

"Mitchie, do you remember this guy? You know, like his name?" my mom asked me.

"Yes mom, his name is Shane. I saw him in my dreams. He was talking to me. Saying all these weird things. He said that I was married and he was my husband." I explained ending with a chuckle. Everyone else, however, were not with me.

They didn't seem to understand.

"Mitchie... He is your husband." Mom comforted me. "You guys just got married. When you got back from the Philippines, you guys were involved in a car crash. That's how you and Shane got into a... a... coma." She shuddered at the last word. But I was still thinking of how I got into the coma. A crash.


	20. What?

Chapter 20; What?

**Hello. I have bad news. :( This story is gonna end soon. I am so sorry! I have just lost interest in it now! And let's face it, it's kind of dead. So I am just giving you notice. I'm probably gonna wrap it up the next chapter... **

**Okay, to the people who have read my other story, A Change of Heart, I am so sorry (too!) I haven't updated in a LONG time. I promise you, when I finish this one, ACOH will continue. **

**Don't worry, I have a LOT more ideas and katemenz shall not die. I have a few unreleased 'fics saved on my computer so my reign of absolutely nothing shall continue! **

**PS. This chapter's going to be author's POV.**

* * *

Mitchie was in shock.

'What? He's my husband? It can't be. How can I not remember that he's my husband! No. No.'

She sat there on the windowsill as time flew by her like the raindrops racing down the glass. She thought about this harder. How could this be true?

"Honey, are you okay?" Mrs Torres rested her hand on Mitchie's shoulder. She held it, showing appreciation to her support. "Yeah, I'm fine." Mitchie reassured her mother. "I just need to think things through."

"Okay." she answered with just one simple word and left the room with the others, leaving Mitchie alone with her comatose husband. She moved her way over from the window to the chair on the side of the bed. She thought about it once again, trying to see if at least on thing could trigger a memory of Shane. However, she hadn't realised that her sight was suddenly disappearing slowly and soon she was asleep.

"Mitchie?" there was that voice. "Mitchie, are you there?" It asked. "Who there?" she hesitated, turning to every angle. "It's Shane." Everyone had been saying that name. Even Mitchie herself. But what she didn't know was that It was Shane who had to say his own name. That would give Mitchie her memory back.

"Shane." She awoke to the sound of hospital machines beeping. She remembered. There were suddenly a whole medical team gathered around him. She finally realised where she was. She walked out of the room, not knowing what was happening to Shane and found Nate and Caitlyn with the twins all in tears.

"Guys, what's happening?" she asked though no one answered. She sat down on the floor as the others arrived with someone else. Mr and Mrs Gray.

"Shane!" Mrs Gray cried. Everybody but Mitchie comforted her in silence.

"Somebody tell me what's going on!" Mitchie yelled causing more silence than before. "What's happening?" they all stared at her. "Mitch, we gotta talk to you." Caitlyn stood up with Ella gesturing me to their side. Caitlyn's voice broke as she spoke, "Uhm.. Shane.. They don't think he's gonna make it."  
"What?" "They're putting him on life support." Ella said in an ever serious tone that no one had ever heard before. Tears started rolling down Mitchie's. "Oh my god. I finally remember everything about him and.." she couldn't finish the sentence. Both Caitlyn and Ella embraced Mitchie tightly at first and then loosened up after remembering her injuries in the accident. She sobbed on each shoulder. Nobody could imagine what she was going through.  


* * *

  
Still sitting beside the door to the room, Mitchie thought just about anything to distract her from what was happening. "It's a dream." she kept saying. "It's a dream."

"Excuse me, Mitchie Gray?" Mitchie looked up to see a middle aged woman in a white coat in front of her. "Yes?" "Your husband is no longer on life support." everybody stood silent after hearing the news. Mitchie looked the most disappointed. "He has miraculously recovered from the support and is also no longer comatose." For the first time in weeks, everybody's faces lit up with a smile as they all piled into the hospital room to see the now awake Shane.

"Shane!" everyone exclaimed and cheered. And one by one, they said there hellos.

"Mom! Dad!" Shane cried with one eye open. He embraced both and did the same to Mr and Mrs Torres.

Next were Jason and Ella, both extremely happy to see Shane (like everybody). Then came Nate and Caitlyn with the twins who greeted their uncle with a memorable .. Spit. "Great to be back." Shane said sarcastically.

And last, Mitchie. They both said nothing for a moment and feeling the vibe he was receiving from Shane, Nate gestured everybody out to leave the two alone. Once the door closed, Shane pulled Mitchie into a deep, meaningful kiss. He pulled away for a chance to say, "I've missed you."

* * *

**Okay, that's chapter 20! Next time is the series finale! REVIEW! **


End file.
